Sweet Nectar
by Whiffles
Summary: Amy and Raphael reunite after their SC4 endings and make love for the first time. That's pretty much it.


_I'm... almost there..._ Amy thinks to herself, closer to the castle than ever before. She steps inside, cautious if Raphael or she has any followers lurking.

"Why should the two of you even have been here? The mistake has been corrected!" Amy finally finds Raphael, standing between the dead bodies of Jacqueline and Marienbard. Amy smiles as he laughs, and approaches him silently, gently shoving him but accidentally pushing him over. His laughter stops as he falls and she looks down at him.

"I'm home," she smiles sweetly at the blonde man beneath her. He pauses a minute before greeting her.

"Amy." She extends a hand to help him up, but he is heavier and ends up pulling her down with him. He holds her tightly, resting a hand on her head and another around her waist. She buries her face into his chest, finally relaxed.

"I've been so worried. Never leave me again," she demands, clutching him tightly.

"Amy, my love. From now on, I will always be with you," he responds as he pulls back and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "Come now. You look like you could use some rest."

Before she can even respond, he picks up the exhausted girl in his arms and proceeds to another room. He brings her to her bedroom, filled with black furniture and a lacey comforter on her king-sized bed. Half-asleep already, he leans over and lays her down. He kisses her forehead and walks away.

"Don't go," she begs as he begins to pass through the door. He turns around and sits next to her on the bed. His fingers brush against her hair as her eyes close once more.

"Why... why have you left me so many times?" she asks, more awake.

"I had to. For us, darling. For your happiness, I shall find a cure and we shall have our own world." he answers her. As his fingers stroke her pigtails and the side of her face, she stops him by sitting up. His hands fall to her side.

"_You_ are my world," she whispers just before her lips meet his. Raphael, although taken by surprise, is relieved and returns the kiss, carefully so as to not cross any boundaries. As if suddenly injected with adrenaline, her kiss becomes more intense as she wraps her arms around Raphael's neck. Overcome with something she had never felt before, like an internal throbbing between her legs, she could not help but to pull Raphael closer, until her back is against the sheet and he lies on top of her. Raphael, having been more in love with Amy than anyone else could possibly love another, remains a perfect gentleman awaiting signs from Amy that she is ready for more. Amy's legs slowly begin to separate, exciting her when Raphael makes any movement. Eventually her skirt rides up from the friction, leaving her more exposed to Raphael than she had ever been. Still, he only pays attention to the soft, graceful movements of their lips, and now focusing on Amy's sweet tongue. She moans a little bit as Raphael continues to gently thrust suggestively and kisses his way up to her ear, nibbling and sucking on her earlobe. His warm breath against her ear sends shivers down her spine. She breathes in deeply, holding him even tighter as his fingers grace down her legs.

_I'm going to explode..._

The sensation of Raphael's fingertips brushing down her leg excites her even more, but not as much as when they find their way back up. Before she even realizes what is happening, she feels a part of Raphael tracing her lower pubic area, a part that she recognizes can only be the right size for a finger. Raphael, now damp with Amy's juices and not yet having been rejected, he begins to swiftly untie the laces on her dress without her even noticing. As the cold air reaches Amy's bare breasts, giving her goosebumps, she forcefully shoves Raphael - not away, but up - so that she is now straddling him as his tongue circles around her nipple.

Barely able to maintain balance, but uncaring nevertheless, she removes everything above Raphael's waist until only his bare chest is visible. His bare chest, muscular as it may be, makes Amy feel somewhat inferior. His smooth, muscular body, compared to hers, was impressive; her body, tiny, fragile and scarred would surely be a disappointment to him.

Now entirely unlaced, Amy's dress falls beneath her, exposing her whole body to Raphael, minus what lies beneath her panties. Feeling the need to retreat in her awkward, teenage body, Raphael stops her with his kind words.

"You are so beautiful, Amy." She blushes and immediately forgets her awkwardness. She thanks Raphael with a deep and passionate kiss. He lays her back down on the bed, now relaxed, and makes a path of kisses from her ear to her chest, then to her naval and finally reaching her panties. He lightly kisses her just above her panty line, and then teases her by cupping her lower lips into his mouth and breathing hotly onto them. He tastes the few juices soaked into her panties and wants more. He takes the top edge of her panties in between his teeth and pulls down. Amy lifts her bottom slightly, making the removal quick and easy. Raphael nears the beautiful, shaven pussy and without hesitation, lightly licks her clitoris. Her legs begin to jerk and her pelvis begins to thrust, burying Raphael's face deeper and deeper into her. He grabs her hands by her side, making her even fussier, but knows by the moans and gasps that she would never want this to end.

Now dripping and creating a wet spot on the bed beneath them, Raphael takes one more lick, letting the flavor linger in his mouth for a few moments before consuming it.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough. If it hurts, we can stop," he tells her before kissing her forehead once again.

"I'll be fine. I know the first time hurts... but I'm ready," she answers. She tells him this in confirmation that she is, in fact, a virgin, and wants Raphael to be her first, although Raphael has always had the feeling that this was the case.

Before entering her, Raphael links his fingers with Amy's and licks her bottom lip.

_Relax, Amy. He still has his pants on. You'll have plenty of time to prepare yourself._

And with that thought, Amy slowly begins to feel herself stretch out. With every second that passes, she assures herself that it must be all the way in. She lets out a high-pitched but quiet squeal as Raphael makes his way only halfway into her.

_When did he even take his pants off?_ She was beginning to get confused yet was quite amused at Raphael's smooth abilities. This temporarily took her mind off of the pain over which she cringed, and it was starting to fade away.

"Are you feeling alright, my beloved?" her lover sweetly asks.

"Yes," she whispers, no longer cringing in pain. Raphael, now entirely inside her, begins pulling back, eyes closed with his forehead pressed against hers. He repeats this a few times until he is certain she no longer hurts. She smiles to assure this, and he picks up speed. He trails his hand up and down her side to give her something to focus on until she makes it clear she is in a state of complete bliss. She begins breathing more heavily and eventually moaning, louder and louder. Raphael now sits straight, holding Amy by the outer thighs as if she were a wheelbarrow. He penetrates deeper and faster while watching Amy's small, perky breasts rise and fall with every push. Finally going faster than ever before, Amy begins to scream in pleasure.

Without falling out, Raphael lifts her, arms pressed tightly around her waist and moves her entire body up and down. Amy, not being as experienced as Raphael and not really knowing what to do, lets him take control. She can not move her upper arms, but rests her forearms on Raphael's chest as he lifts and drops her, creating more pleasure than ever. He nibbles on her ear and then whispers to her, "Hold on tight." He allows her to move her arms, now tightly around his neck, nearly strangling him, and begins to thrust faster than before, it seemed to Amy he must have been doing about five thrusts per second, and just as deep. She can't help but scream, right into Raphael's ear, but he doesn't care at all.

"I feel like I have to-" Amy suddenly begins, only to be interrupted and ignored by Raphael.

"Shh," he silences her with a kiss and she continues to moan.

"But..." Amy's eyes roll back and she no longer moans or screams, shortly followed by a very loud moan from Raphael. He catches his breath.

"What bothers you, love?" he notices Amy looks embarassed.

"I'm sorry..." she lets out, quietly.

"What for? he questions.

"I... I tried to tell you, I have to..." she cuts herself off short, looking down. "And I did..."

Knowing what she was trying to say, he can't help but smile. This confuses Amy and upsets her a bit, which shows on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks.

"You didn't," he answers before kissing her on the lips gently.

"But I-"

"Amy, dear. You came," he tells her, supporting his body with one arm and stroking her sweaty hair away from her face.

Amy looks down to reassure herself. Just as Raphael said, she didn't urinate but she came.

"You did bleed a bit, though," he says with a smile on his face.

"Oh..." she says, embarassed once again.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's normal," he assures her before fingering the spot of blood and licking it off of his finger. "Mmm... sweet nectar."


End file.
